botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn Missile
|type = Decoy, Jamming|technology = 'Mamba' Class Augur-Cogitator, Multi-Fuel Engine|origin = Dune Serpents Techmarine Claves}}Though much isn't known about the creation of the missile, the Dune Serpents began arming their aircraft and vehicles with the augur-defeating munition with extreme effect during the Second Solar War. History First appearing as waves of bombers over the rebel-held fortress of the Black Crag in the Galactic West, the defenders retorted with barrages of anti-air fire and missiles. They were shocked when first, their weapons did nothing, passing through the supposed formation with barely a scratch, and second, their power generation facilities on the other side of the base were knocked out by a small wing of Mustatir fighters unleashing barrages of missile and bolt cannon fire. The attack was swiftly followed by various leaders of the rebel hierarchy being cut down suddenly and brutally from the inside, leaving the fortress in disarray. Description A short and wide munition, the Djinn uses it's internal space to house the complex and mysterious 'Mamba' Cogitator Array as well as a powerful transmitter to both spoof enemy augur systems into seeing things that aren't there, and outright jamming them to blind them. The nature of the weapon as a 'missile' gives some advantages to both of it's main functions, for fooling enemy systems it can mimic the appearance of a wing of fighters or bombers. The slow speed makes it seem as if the incoming wing of aircraft are lazy in their approach, or certain of their victory, and can bait less experienced commanders into over-committing his resources to deal with the non-existent threat. While in use as a jammer however, the slow speed and moving platform allow for certain parts of the battlefield to be targeted for certain periods of time, as well as prove hard to kill for ground-forces within the augur-jammed radius as it is flying so high. The outer casing of the missile itself is relatively smooth, rounding off to a flat-nosed edge on the front and a pair of fold-out wings near the rear once it has been launched from it's mother craft. The combination of missile engine, wings and cogitator system allows it to patrol areas for extended periods of time, whether under it's own power or by gliding once it has run out of fuel. At the end of most Djinn missions the missiles are set to guide themselves down to safe places so they can be recovered, but if necessary can be used as a kinetic strike weapon as a last-resort. Using the momentum from their flight they can guide themselves onto various pre-determined targets or identified augur array's to inflict lasting damage. Though the destructive ending is effective, the missile systems are particularly hard to produce, so most Dune Serpent pilots leave them set to the default 'safe landing' mode for later recovery and use. Configured normally on an aircraft, a single pylon and mount can hold up to 4 Djinn missiles each, and with a single missile able to mimic multiple aircraft, an entire decoy air attack can be managed and operated by a single fighter if need be. Technical Specifications Category:Missile Category:Weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Legiones Astartes